The aspects of the present invention will be set forth in greater detail herein and, in particular, by reference to the illustrative figures described below where like elements have common labels.
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustrating viscosity determination according to Poiseuille""s Law.
FIG. 2 is a graph showing for fluids 1 and 2 the display behavior characteristic of Newtonian fluids in laminar flow.
FIG. 3 is shown a schematic of one embodiment of the apparatus of the present invention, showing a spring 22 that is biasing a laminar flow cell 20 against stop 25.
FIG. 4 is an illustration of bidirectional non-plugging self cleaning embodiment 30 of the present invention, having springs 22, and flow element 27.
FIGS. 4A, 4B, and 4c, are illustrations of optional replacements for flow element 27, showing respectively, solid cylinder 27A, small cylinder 27B, and spiral cylinder 27C, at Axe2x80x94A of FIG. 4.
FIG. 4D is a top view of bidirectional non-plugging self cleaning embodiment 30, showing stops 31, at Bxe2x80x94B of FIG. 4.
FIG. 5 is an illustration of tapered self-cleaning embodiment 40 of the present invention, in which the spring-loaded laminar flow element 47 can be tapered (cone shaped) as shown.
FIGS. 6 through 9 have detailed information on the prototype viscosity cell designs of Example 1.
FIGS. 10 through 15 have detailed information on the prototype viscosity cell designs of Example 2.
FIGS. 16A, 16B, and 16C show the determination of both density and viscosity.